


Stars Against the Blue

by LittleRaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Prophetic Dreams, Queen Daenerys, Triple Drabble, Visions in dreams, amongst other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: In his dreams he rode the dragon as it burned, and he was not alone.





	Stars Against the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).



He was a worker of miracles, and the greatest the world had seen—or so he dreamed. He heard the stories, like everyone else—a dragon’s egg hatching, the wonder inside eating all the masters, all the lords and ladies. In his dreams he rode the dragon as it burned, and he was not alone. In his waking life, he studied, worked for the Red God at his temple. One day he’d command all the priests and he’d strike off the chains worn by the people he was brought in from, the slaves that filled this city and so many others. 

Anakin knew this, because he’d seen it. He’d seen the silver queen, the light of his god in the fire which surrounded her. He was the only one who could endure it, could cross that ring of fire to be at her side. In his dreams she placed her hand, soft and perfect, on his head, and he knelt at her feet, his fever lulled by the starlight in her hair. He dared to look up and she smiled, cupped his cheek as if there was no scar across his face.

Daenerys Targaryen flew across the continent. He would join her. She would know him, and in that knowing, he would become what he was meant to be. She was the emissary of his god, his answer, and he would give her a temple, a city, the world, just to change it with her. He would ask only for that chance. To make her cause his own. He would prove his efforts something to be proud of, and see her smile on him. Anakin resolved that this would suffice.

She came bright against the sky, a brush of white silk against the scales of her dragon. His resolve went.

**Author's Note:**

> After realizing my original title idea wouldn't work and before finding this one, I almost titled the story "Blue Balls."


End file.
